Big Sand Slime
The Big Sand Slime is a foe in , and a summon in the latter. In EBF4, it appears primarily in the sandy area of Goldenbrick Resort. It is a member of the Big Slime enemy class. Appearance (insert visual description here) Overview (insert in-battle behaviour summary and overall threat level here) Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and attacks. Has low evade. Summons Sand Slimes. |HP = 600 |Atk = 6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 2.5 |Exp = 77 |AP = 8.5 |SP = 8.5 |Gold = 50 |Hit2HP = 20 |fire = 50% |thunder = 100% |ice = -50% |earth = 150% |poison = -80% |wind = 100% |water = -80% |dark = -50% |burn = 100% |freeze = -80% |item1name = Dirt Ball |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Sea Shell |item2chance = 30% |item3name = Seaweed |item3chance = 60% |item4name = Candycane |item4chance = 2% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Notes1 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, status chance is increased to 60%. |Attack2 = Ground Pound |Target2 = All |Power2 = 20 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 50% |Element2 = Earth |StatusChance2 = 20% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 90% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 20% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Notes2 = Has 30.6% chance to summon 1 Sand Slime, 50.4% chance to summon 2, 16.2% chance to summon 3 and 2.8% chance to summon none. |Attack3 = Sand Dune |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 60 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 80% |Element3 = Earth |StatusChance3 = 70% |StatusStrength3 = 40% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Flood |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 60 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 80% |Element4 = Water |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Bubble Burst |Target5 = All |Power5 = 22 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Water |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 20% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance1 = 25% |StatusStrength1 = 1x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard and Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Ground Pound |Target2 = All Self |Power2 = 22 -- |Type2 = -- |CustomElement2 = 50% -- |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 10% -- |StatusStrength2 = 1x 2x |Acc2 = 100% -- |Crit2 = 10% -- |RdF2 = 20% -- |Notes2 = Spawns one Sand Slime. 50% chance of spawning an extra Sand Slime on Hard and Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Double Ground Pound |Target3 = All Self |Power3 = 28/2 -- |Type3 = -- |CustomElement3 = 50% -- |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 10% -- |StatusStrength3 = 1x 2x |Acc3 = 100% -- |Crit3 = 10% -- |RdF3 = 20% -- |Notes3 = 60% chance of spawning one Sand Slime. Changes to 54% chance of spawning one Sand Slime and 18% chance of spawning two Sand Slimes on Hard and Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Cacti |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 70/3 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Bio |Element%4 = 75% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 25% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |Acc4 = 90% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Sand Dune |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 60 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Earth |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 50% |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Poisonous Thorns Volley |Target6 = Random |Power6 = 110/9 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = Bio |Element%6 = 50% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 10% |StatusStrength6 = 1x |Acc6 = 75% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Status chance increased to 25% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Can target dead players, leading to a chance to waste hits. |Attack7 = Charged Ground Pound |Target7 = All |Power7 = 14 60 |Type7 = Physical |Element7 = Earth |Element%7 = 50% |StatusIcon7 = -- |StatusChance7 = -- 10% |StatusStrength7 = -- 1x |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 20% |Notes7 = Requires and expends Charge. Gives 2x Stagger to self. Spawns two Sand Slimes, with 50% chance of spawning a third one on Hard or Epic difficulties. }}Summoned foes will be at the same level as the user. Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Body Slam (1/2), Ground Pound (1/2); * Otherwise → Body Slam (1/5), Ground Pound (1/5), Sand Dune (1/5), Flood (1/5), Bubble Burst (1/5). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action ''' * If Charged → Charged Ground Pound; * If Syphoned, catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Ground Pound*; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Poisonous Thorns Volley (1/2), Ground Pound* (1/2); * If Syphoned or Berserked → Leap (1/3), Poisonous Thorns Volley (1/3), Ground Pound* (1/3); * Otherwise → Leap (1/5), Poisonous Thorns Volley (1/5), Cacti (1/5), Sand Dune (1/5), Ground Pound* (1/5). * Ground Pound becomes Double Ground Pound when <49% HP. '''Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% and not Syphoned → Poisonous Thorns Volley. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Slimes, the Big Sand Slime will inflict 2x Berserk on themselves at the start of their turn (this does not take up their action). Summon In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes